Ravena
Ravenas 'are fictional creatures produced by GMA Network for the Mulawin saga. They appear in every installment of the franchise. History Since the humans polluted the Philippines, specifically the forests where Mulawins live, a group of renegade Mulawins that was lead by Ravenum didn't agree to have peace with the humans and was later kicked out from Avila. Ravenum later created his own kingdom known as Halconia located at the mining site of Mt. Apo. After years, his members including him transfigured and turned into what they call Ravena. For years, Ravenas wanted to rebel against the Mulawins. During the events of ''Mulawin the Movie, the Ravenas had sided with the Hathors in the war against Mulawins and the soldiers of Lireo, along with Ybarro (representing Encantadia). After the deaths of Rafael, Rashana and Tuka and the fall of Halconia, Uwak-ak and Siklab are the remaining Ravenas left. Siklab mysteriously disappeared since the death of his lover Magindara, while Uwak-ak is later shown to be fully grown and lives in Avila with Tagaktak, uniting Mulawins, Ravenas and humans peacefully. According to Tagaktak in the final episode, the Ravena population will slowly grow when Uwak-ak will eventually gain a spouse. Types of Ravenas There are two types of Ravenas. They were known as the '''full-blooded Ravena '''and the ''Tabons'' or '''half-blooded Ravena. Full-blooded Ravena A full-blooded Ravena has a palong (cockscomb) on their head and have red eyes. Their wings are strong. It has some colors like orange, red, and black. They have facial markings on their faces. Rashana is the only full-blooded Ravena who doesn't have facial markings. Tabon Tabons are half-blooded Ravenas and half-blooded Mortal. Unlike the full-blooded Ravenas they don't have a palong and have black eyes. Few Ravena Tabons have facial markings such as Ribay, while others do not have facial markings such as Gabriel and Uwak-ak. Powers and Abilities * Flight: '''As a Ravena, this ability allows them the to fly. * '''Speed: '''Ravenas also have an ability that allows them to become fast. * Some Ravenas like Vultra and Ravenum have extraordinary powers such as Pyrokinesis, Hypnosis, and etc. Weapons and Equipments .]] * '''Sword: '''As a Ravena, they use a sword in every battles and war against the Mulawins. * '''Shurikens * Ugat-Pak: 'Just like the Mulawins, they also have an Ugat-Pak which is a feather that looks different than all the other feathers that Ravena has as it contains his/her memories and essence. Notable Ravenas * [[Ravenum|'Ravenum]]:' The founder and the first king of Halconia. * [[Rasmus|'Rasmus]]:' The next king of Halconia after Ravenum. * [[Vultra|'Vultra]]:' A Human turned Ravena and the first queen of Halconia. * [[Tuka|'Tuka]]:' A Ravena who later turned into the Mulawin's side. * [[Gabriel|'Gabriel]]:' The son of Ravenum and the next king of Halconia. * [[Rashana|'Rashana]]:' The sister of Rasmus and the next queen of Halconia after Vultra. * [[Siklab|'Siklab]]:' The son of Vultra and the prince of Halconia. * [[Greco|'Greco]]:' A brave Ravena soldier and right-hand of King Gabriel. * [[Ribay|'Ribay]]: A Ravena Tabon and a maid to Reyna Rashana. Category:Creature Category:Ravenas Category:Terminologies